SideHearts
Jaredof |date = July 29, 2017‎ |website = Wattpad |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Ongoing |creator = Dakuni |cocreator = Ink-Chan |artist = Illisanstale |writer = Ink-chan (French) Dakuni (Translator in English) |spriter = Dakuni}} '''SideHeart '''is an AU of Undertale where a human falls before Chara, all of the humans are still alive to this day, and a civil war takes place. In the world of SidesHeart, a civil war took place, and a great battle between the factions of Undyne and Asgore, the latter being killed, led to a rather tense situation nowadays. The war happened because the Dreemurrs wanted to spare the next humans, leading to a situation where the barrier is impossible to break. In a very different Underground, with six fallen still alive and adults, two kingdoms are now watchful one of another, and a child with a unique soul fell before Chara. Frisk falls this time and will determine, by his actions, the future of the underground and the monster kind. Characters Undertale Characters * Alphys: She fled with her lover to Waterfall, where she now assists the rebel side with her ingenuity and her inventions. She also moved the amalgamates with her without being noticed. Despite everything, she's not a bad person and whishes a peace agreement will be found. * Asgore: The former king, killed by Undyne during the war. He was known for his kindness towards humanity. * Asriel/Flowey: The same, he couldn't choose between his two siblings. After his death, he reborn as a black and orange flower, in the same flowerbed where he passed away. * Chara: The same as the classic one for the most. The rivalry between her and the first prince for Asriel's love was a big gap in the Dreemurr Family, even until her death. * Frisk: A boy around twelve, who falls in the Underground and will determine the course of the story. * Gaster: The first Royal Scientist. He was the teacher of the Pure Determination soul, and together they created Papyrus and Sans. He was a very skilled mage and also very smart. Died in the CORE, but everyone remembers him. * Gerson: The old turtle vowed his life to Undyne, and he's one of her main soldiers. Very brave, but his age prevents him from participating in too many skirmishes. * Mettaton: He claims to be on the royal side, but secretly is still under Undyne's orders. He's performing at his resort in Beruhmtheit, and filled with vanity. His EX form is even more deadly than before. * Muffet: She's neutral by principle, but Undyne bought her in order to fight at her sides. In reality, her sole interest is her sales, since she's still as greedy as ever. Likes the taste of red wine. * Napstablook: The least changed character, now lives in the ruins with the patience soul. His original home was turned to ashes by the rebels, even if Undyne was against. * Papyrus: He's not the innocent skeleton from Snowdin from long ago. Now the leader of the royal guard, he's a ruthless and cold soldier, but still cares for his friends and mens. He became good friends with the bravery soul. With his brother, he was created by Gaster and the Pure Determination soul. * Sans: Now the Royal Scientist, since Alphys went away with her lover. Really intelligent, but very recluse and a bit aggressive, he rarely talks with people outside of his close circle. He had to leave his brother in Snowdin. Still enjoys puns but on a more dark and sarcastic side. Along with his brother, he was created by Gaster and the Pure Determination soul, his best friend now. * Toriel: Current leader of the royal side. She's the same as always, a kind and compassionate mother-like figure, very appreciated in the kingdom. * Undyne: Current leader of the rebel side. She despises humanity from the bottom of her heart and would attack one on sight. But inside, she only wants to lead her friend to the surface and see the sun again. She's a very skilled warrior. Added Characters * Celeste ( Patience ): The first of the 6 fallen, and the more mature. She has the physic of a woman in her thirties. Caring, gentle and possessive, she's like a humanized Toriel, she's even the current caretaker of the Ruins. She's the older sister of the Justice soul. * Brayan ( Bravery ): Currently lives in Snowdin. Audacious but impulsive and hot-headed, he's best friend with Papyrus. Celeste raised him since his childhood. Never lose a fight, but not as skilled as his skeleton friend. * Aurelia ( Integrity ): Sentry at the border Snowdin-Waterfall. She lives a hermit lifestyle, even though she's in a romantic relationship with the Kindness soul. She's kind but serious and never lies. Dances the ballet with perfection. * Pam ( Perseverance ): Is helping Sans in Hotlands's lab. One can think of her as the archetype of the nerd, shy and reserved. Despite her obvious crush on her "boss", he's completely oblivious to her feelings. Can be very efficient and perseverant, but also very selfish. * Rory ( Kindness ): The spy of the queen, and also a true gourmet. He has two outfits, for each job. Engaged in a romance with Aurelia, he's also the best friend of the Justice soul. Despite having the kindness trait, he's serious almost at all time, some might even say he's emotionless. * Jade ( Justice ) The youngest of the 6, physically not even twenty. She's always willing to help and lives for partying. Best friend with Rory and younger sister of Celeste, they stay in touch. Carries around her pistol. * Josh ( Pure Determination ): The first fallen and first prince. Had a rivalry with Chara for the sake of Asriel's love. He created the skelebros with his friend and tutor Gaster. Has a very powerful and unique soul, even though he cannot be erased nor save, he stills can remember timelines. Now, he's roaming the Underground, alone most of the time. But this alone man deeply cares about the monster kind, even the enemies, and would do anything to stop a monster rampage. Locations Undertale Locations * Ruins: Mostly the same, inhabited by Celeste and Napstablook notably. The number of monsters in the zone decreased through time since most of them went to the nearby Snowdin. A huge portion falls in decay. * Snowdin Woods: Around the city, woods are filling most of the space. Rebels sometimes ventures in there, so one must be cautious. One notable location here is the memorial in memory of Asgore. * Snowdin Town: Now a rather well-fortified border town, and the news headquarters of the Royal Guard. The population in the city is around 2.000 persons, making it the second most populated area. Papyrus and Brayan reside here. * Border: The small zone between the town and the first caves. Inhabited by Aurelia. * Waterfall: This area is fully occupied by the rebels since they were exiled here. Since the beginning of the caves to the entrance for Hotland. Here, any royalist must be very careful. A magical barrier prevents most of the potential attacks, but lately, it is getting old. * Hotland: Mostly consisting of lava and magma, the only notable place is the lab, where Sans and Pam reside and work. * New Home: Still the capital to this day, and home of the Royal H.Q. Heavily defended and fortified in case. Most of the monster kind lives here. Jade resides here. * Royal mansion: The home of Toriel and Josh. The last corridor is included in its basement, leading to the garden room. * Garden room: Former Throne room, where Toriel can be found most of the time, taking care of a bunch of daisies. The throne was thrown away after the death of Asgore, and this became a little sanctuary of quietness. * Barrier room: The said barrier is still very present and nothing had destroyed it to this day. Added locations * Asgore Memorial: Somewhere around Snowdin town, in a little clearing, a wanderer can found a statue in the memory of Asgore. Each month, some golden flowers are planted in a few pots around the sculpture. * Freedom Town: Undyne and her folks built an entirely new town, where before was standing her house. Around 2.600 persons live here, and the position is heavily fortified. Here can be found the rebel H.Q and the New Lab. Miscellaneous * A soul, the Pure Determination, has been added. * The final boss fight is replaced by the Pure Determination soul. * The theory of Gaster creating Sans and Papyrus is canon. * Frisk is masculine and Chara feminine confirmed. * The only official ships are Undyne x Alphys, Rory x Aurelia and Josh x Asriel. Story The 3 princes (prequel story) # Part 1 Pacifist Frisk # Introduction Gallery SidesPaps.png|Papyrus by Margonii_chan SidesJosh.png|Josh by Margonii_chan SidesSans-0.png|Sans by Margonii_chan SidesCeleste.png|Celeste by Hyun Xiao SidesJade.png|Jade, by Smol Otaku SidesRory.png|Rory, by Potato Bob SidesFrisk.png|Frisk, by Rain SidesMTT.png|MTT, by PaFrIsKUsANs SidesAsgore.png|Asgore, by La-ura SidesMuffet.png|Muffet, by Lynn SidesGaster.png|Gaster, by XLet.LycannX SidesGrillby.png|Grillby, by Glitch Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story